<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Achilles Come Down by PlagueDoclings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283120">Achilles Come Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueDoclings/pseuds/PlagueDoclings'>PlagueDoclings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Broadchurch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Hardy Needs A Hug, Angst, But I'm coping with the ending of the show in my own little stupid way, Domestic Fluff sorta, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, In a odd way its hurt/comfort, Listen the broadchurch fandom is dead, Sad, These tags have nothing to do with story, This all takes place at the cliffs, This is literally me coping so I apologize for the horrible writing, and i apologize for that, its a lil platonic family, song inspired fic, trigger warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueDoclings/pseuds/PlagueDoclings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TRIGGER WARNING PLEASE READ NOTES/TAGS</p><p>Song: Achilles Come Down by Gang Of Youths</p><p>Alec ends up at the cliffs and thinks about jumping. Ellie and Daisy stop him...</p><p>" Be done with this now and jump off the roof "</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Hardy &amp; Ellie Miller, Daisy Hardy &amp; Ellie Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Achilles Come Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>JBJYGK I finished this show on Saturday and it actually broke me and idk why. So in a odd way I'm coping. </p><p>TW: IMPLIED/REFERENCED ATTEMPTED SUICIDE </p><p>Please remember you do matter and you are loved</p><p>Hope you guys like it </p><p>ENJOY :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" <em>Be done with this now and jump off the roof... " </em></p><p>
  <em>POV: Third person</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Time: 3:00 AM</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Daisy awoke because she was thirsty. Whenever she awoke she checked on her father to make sure he was okay. He normally was in bed or was awake himself, tonight was different, very different. The DI was missing tonight, Daisy immediately called Ellie. Ellie immediatly drove the Hardy home. When she arrived she used the key she had and walked in, she found Daisy pacing back and forth. </p><p> </p><p>She collected Daisy and they first checked the cliffs at the beach where Danny was found on that horrible day. They saw a tall lanky figure and knew it was Alec, they ran towards the figure but slowed down once they saw how close to the edge he was. Not wanting to risk him jumping they called his name and slowly walked closer. He didn't turn around, they heard a sniffle and a mumbled but aggressive shut up. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" Some of us love you Achilles its not much but its true... "</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They knew it wasn't aimed at them because it was said to quietly. Daisy called him and still got no response, she moved closer. Alec was often seen as overly serious and a total arse, no one was truly aware except for Ellie, Daisy and Tess just how broken the man actually was. At the moment Alec Hardy was in his own head arguing with himself. He often though no one cared about him, which is why he never discussed his feelings, cause he felt like a burden when he discussed them.</p><p> </p><p>There was one voice telling him not to jump and listing every reason why, the other voice was telling him to jump and was belittling him. He shook his head and mumbled shut up again but a little louder. Daisy began to cry silently while still slowly walking towards her father. Ellie following behind her. Alec began to shake slightly and yelled shut up once more. Daisy and Ellie were about 2 feet away from the DI.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" You crave the applause but hate the attention... "</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Daisy was officially at arms length to her father, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back. His face a light pinkish reddish color due to the cold and his eyes wet from the unshed tears.</p><p> </p><p>" I'm so sorry Darling " Alec hugged Daisy tightly, he was now crying and shaking. Ellie pulled both father and daughter into her arms, the three of them were crying. Alec pulled away from Daisy and kissed her forehead giving her a sad but apologizing look. He looked at Ellie and apologized she told him it was okay. She let them go and then grabbed both of their hands pulling them up. The three of them walked to the car, none of them spoke on the way to the Miller household.</p><p> </p><p>Neither Daisy nor Alec questioned why they were going to Ellies home, they already knew the answer. When they got to Millers household no one left the vehicle. She handed the house key to daisy and spoke, breaking the silence.</p><p>" Go inside Daisy " Daisy took the key and told Ellie okay.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"  See life as a means to a triumph... "</em>
</p><p> </p><p>" You scared her Alec... you really did " Ellie said a few minutes after Daisy went inside. " Talk to me please... " She looked at him sadly.</p><p>" I don't know what you want me to say Miller I really don't... " He said after a moderately long period of time. " Just tell me what happened " She said. Alec was staring at the car floor, his hands were in his lap his thumb rubbing over the knuckle on his right hand. Ellie spoke breaking the silence. " We'll discuss it in the morning you need rest." She got out of the car. Alec following behind her, before they walked in he spoke. " I'm sorry Ellie. " </p><p> </p><p>" Its okay...Alec " When they walked in Daisy was sitting on the couch slightly dozing off. Ellie showed Alec and Daisy to the guest room which already had blankets and pillows. She told them goodnight, both Hardy's responded in sync which made Alec chuckle slightly, Daisy to laugh lightly and Ellie to smile lightly. Ellie shut the door and walked to her own room. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>( TIME SKIP )</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Time: 8:00 AM</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ellie woke before everyone else in the home. She walked to the guest room to check on the father and daughter. When she opened the door slightly she saw Daisy wrapped in the blanket and huddled next to Alec, who fell asleep sitting up. She smiled at the sight and closed the door, wandering down to the kitchen she turned on the kettle and waited. She heard footsteps and voices coming down the stairs a little bit after she made herself tea.</p><p> </p><p>It was Daisy holding Fred and talking to him. He asked to be put down and ran to Ellie and hugged her. " Good morning " Ellie told Daisy smiling at her softly. "Your father awake ? " She asked Daisy. " Yeah, he's complaining about the neck pain from sleeping sitting up " She told Ellie smiling. Alec came down rubbing his neck and looking mildly worst than usual. He said good morning to Ellie and Fred, who had ran up to him and hugged his legs. </p><p> </p><p>He picked Fred up and held him, after awhile Tom had come down and was talking to Daisy. Ellie told everyone to go get ready for the day and for Daisy to sit in the living room for now since she had no change of clothes. Alec and Ellie discussed the previous night, both of them by the end of the conversation were slightly crying. Ellie convinced Alec to spend the day with them, who says he only agreed because of Daisy. The adults were in the front seats and the kids in the backseats.</p><p> </p><p>Ellie was taking the Hardy's to their home so they could get ready for the day ahead of them. Daisy got changed as did Alec, Daisy was wearing jeans with a red button up shirt with boots and a black coat and Alec was wearing black jeans with a blue jumper with one of his dress shirts underneath paired with white converse. Ellie laughed at how the duo had dressed the exact opposite, she didn't hide her amazement at learning the DI even owned anything besides the everyday dress shirt with slacks and his dress shoes.</p><p> </p><p>Daisy and Alec had no clue what Ellie was laughing at so they just smiled and got into the car. The Miller-Hardy family spent the day together which was filled with laughs and smiles. It helped Alec realize he had people who cared about him and loved being around him even if he was an arsehole most of the time. From that day on he always had happy memories to remind him that he was loved, none of them tainted by his cheating ex-wife, whos own daughter even despises her...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" You will heal and rise above... " </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There was probably plot holes I just didn't realize it lmao. THATS BESIDES THE POINT THOUGH. I made myself sad and then made myself happy and I'm ok with that. I really do hope you guys like ill be trynna update the series everyday and even start another while in the process of this one BUT I'm not making promises so yeahhhh  expect the next series to be good omens themed :))))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>